In the Gate Drive on Array (GOA) technology, functions of a gate driving circuit IC are formed on an array substrate to improve the compactness of a liquid crystal display panel and reduce the costs for materials and manufacturing processes. As show in FIG. 1, a GOA circuit includes a plurality of GOA units, each of which corresponds to a gate driving output, thereby achieving the functions of the gate driving circuit IC.
However, there is one problem for the GOA unit, that is, the reset signal itself may be unstable, leading to faulty conduction of the transistor connected with the reset signal in the GOA unit, and hence improper reset operation.